Solo una taza de Cafe
by myvmaru
Summary: Songfic basado en la cancion "Boku wa Shitteru" de Miyavi.


**Una taza de cafe**

**[ Boku wa shitteru - Miyavi ]**

_**"Saben, yo sé, lo sé.**_

_**Se mucho sobre ti,**_

_**Pero tú ni siquiera sabes mi nombre."**_

- Lavi!!! – se acerca a paso rápido al pelirrojo, el cual se voltea y le sonríe.

- Buenos días allen ^^ -

- Buenos días. Vamos a desayunar? –

- Claro. –

Se acercan al comedor y llegan donde el cocinero de sexo dudoso.

- Hola hola mis exorcistas preferidos, que van a querer el día de hoy? –

- Bueno yo quiero… -

- Oye moyashi chan ve a sentarte, yo pediré por ti –

- Pero estas seguro, yo como… -

- Lose lose… - interrumpiéndolo con una sonrisa en el rostro. – solo ve –

- De acuerdo, gracias Lavi ^^ -

_Se que te gusta comer un gran plato por las mañanas, ya que te has levantado temprano para entrenar. También se que amas la carne de todo tipo y te gusta mucho comer frutas también, porque te mantienen en forma. También se que tienes un lunar justo encima del muslo, no es que te espié mientras te duchas, pero lo se. Pero Allen, que conoces tu de mi, aparte del nombre que bookman me dio?. O peor aun, te interesa saber quien soy yo realmente?._

_**"Ya sé, ya sé, lo sé.**_

_**Que se tiene a alguien importante para ti,**_

_**A veces, cuando estás junto a esa persona ustedes parecen...**_

_**Tan felices."**_

Lavi va a sentarse en la mesa, cargando sus comidas y las toneladas del menor, al llegar a la mesa, ve al peliblanco abrazado al brazo de cierto espadachín de mal carácter.

- Buenos días Yuu –

- Que no me llames Yuu!! Y tu suéltame Brote de habas!! – tratando de comer tranquilo.

- Nyaaaa… Kanda, anoche no te quejabas cuando te abrazaba ¬w¬ -

- Quee???!! YA CALLATE BAKA!!! –

_Siempre es así, discutes con el todas las mañanas, como también te veo entrar a su alcoba todas las noches. Y aunque el frunza el ceño siempre que lo vemos contigo, me doy cuenta de que es feliz, tanto como tu cuando estas con el. Pero duele… sabes?._

_**"Ya sé, ya sé, lo sé.**_

_**Que dolerá verte volver de comprar café en una cita, porque **_

_**Ustedes aman hacerlo siempre en esta misma cafetería**_

_**Por supuesto, porque ese es mi mejor café."**_

- Hola Lavi, como va tu trabajo de medio tiempo ¿ ^^ - tomado de la mano de Kanda Yuu.

- Bien, bien.. jejeje el trabajo no es tan malo, aunque sea obligado –

- Te lo merecías por desobedecer a bookman. Jejeje –

_Te ríes, y yo solo te contemplo con un dejo de angustia por ver tu mano enlazada con la de el. _

- oye conejo, dame un café cargado quieres? –

- a mi también por favor Lavi ^^ -

_**"No puedo decir chistes y hacerte reír**_

_**Y no puedo escucharte sin quejarme,**_

**_Pero como cada vez que voy a verter un poco de café amargo_."**

Yuu se va a sentar.

- ne Lavi, sabes… -

- que paso? – mientras sirve el café.

- Kanda a estado insoportable últimamente, ya no aguanto su mal humor… anoche cuando estábamos.. emm.. tu sabes, comenzó a retarme porque no quería voltearme y bueno… blablabla –

_No quiero escucharte cuando me dices eso. Lo detesto. Pero no te lo diré nunca, porque se que te molestarías y que te pondrías triste, eres tan delicado cuando no se trata de akumas._

- Allen, creo que eso deberías decírselo a el, no a mi – volteándose triste.

- Lo se… pero – haciendo pucheros.

_**"Ya sé, ya sé, lo sé.**_

_**Que lucias solo cuando casualmente me mostraste tu rostro cuando**_

_**Llegaste sin nadie**_

_**Tal vez es demasiado amargo."**_

- dame un café sin azúcar, si lavi? – apoyando su cabeza tristemente sobre el mesón.

- Sucedió algo moyashi chan, no es bueno para un menor, tomar café sin azúcar –

- Solo hazlo, Lavi. –

- Que te sucede Allen? –

- Kanda me dejo. – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

_No sabes cuanta pena sentí al verte así, no quiero que te sientas triste. No tú. Creo que esta vez, te daré un café con chocolate. Quizás te anime._

_**"También sé que ese no era el problema**_

_**La única cosa que no puedo realmente saber de ti es la razón de**_

_**¿Como llegaste a gustarme tanto?"**_

_Pero el café que estoy preparando no es para consolarte, eso lo tengo claro en este mismo segundo, cuando lo preparo con tanto amor. Un poco amargo por el dolor que me provoca el que no llores por mí. Un poco dulce para ver si así te das cuenta de un sentimiento oculto y eterno como el mío hacia a ti. Te preparo este vicio indejable, para que sientas lo que yo. Y así nunca, dejes de venir a mí._

- ten – dándole su café.

- Lavi, alguna vez te ha gustado alguien y no sabes porque? –

- Si, aun me lo pregunto. -

_**"Sólo una taza de café, que todo el amor que te puedo dar."**_

_Así comenzaste a venir todas las mañanas por tu café y yo gustoso lo preparaba para ti, porque era la única manera de expresarlo. Un amor infinito, dentro de una taza de café con leche._

_**"Ya sé, ya sé, lo sé.**_

_**Que la razón por la que no vuelves tan frecuentemente no es esa,**_

_**Después de todo.**_

_**Porque en el último día lluvioso, lo que rodaba por tus mejillas **_

_**Empapadas no era lluvia."**_

_Has dejado de venir todos los días, pero se que es para que yo no te vea así. Cuando regresaste hoy de tu última misión, volviste a sentarte frente a mi en la barra. Con tu capucha puesta y el pelo empapado. Llovía tan fuerte afuera, pero no se comparaba con la tormenta que tenias bajo tus frágiles ojos plateados. Te serví el café acostumbrado, pero con la pequeña diferencia, de que este era un poco mas dulce que los pasados._

_**"No puedo abrazarte para abrigarte de las noches frías**_

_**y no puedo seguir a tu lado hasta la mañana,**_

_**Pero si quieres beber un poco de café amargo Ven otra vez en **_

_**Cualquier momento."**_

- Allen… -

- Mmm.. – tomando su café en silencio.

- Mañana no tendrá azúcar, lo prometo –

- Mj… - sonriendo débilmente.- gracias Lavi -

_** "Por lo tanto, hasta ese momento, permanece así"**_

- Lavi! – sentándose frente a el, con una sonrisa.

- Claro. Sale un café sin azúcar. –

**Espero sus reviews, wiiiii :D besos a todas!!**


End file.
